


back to the border [Podfic]

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: #ITPE2016 [28]
Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: Casey makes the Dean's list. Derek takes up smoking.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [back to the border](https://archiveofourown.org/works/75261) by [jaegermighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegermighty/pseuds/jaegermighty). 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal

| 

## Back to the Border

  


**Author:** jaegermighty  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal and RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Life with Derek  
  
**Rating:** Teen  
  
**Summary:** Casey makes the Dean's list. Derek takes up smoking.  
  


## Full Streaming Audio

  
  
[Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953922) | **Wordcount:** 4159  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bLife%20With%20Derek%5d%20Back%20to%20the%20Border.mp3) | **Size:** 29M | **Duration:** 30:53  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bLife%20With%20Derek%5d%20Back%20to%20the%20Border.m4b) | **Size:** 14M | **Duration:** 30:53  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
